Reality
by A.B.D.Y.Z
Summary: "The rain, really more like sleet, fell in daggers. My body frozen and numb-still I could feel it penetrating my skin. It reminded me that even if everything else in my life was ending, at least I could still feel." One-shot! KyoyaXHikaru and RyugaXHikaru.


The rain, really more like sleet, fell in daggers. My body frozen and numb-still I could feel it penetrating my skin. It reminded me that even if everything else in my life was ending, at least I could still feel.

Then out of the blue, I felt harsh and cold hands grab me, trying to find something.

"Ryuga,what happened to her? Is s-she dead?" I heard a voice of a young kid in the background, all fuzzy and distorted.

"No," a rough and deep voice replied,

"Ryuga, the pulse is not found on the arm but the wrist, here let me help."

I felt a pair of small hands taking off my gloves and trying to find the spot on the wrist. I tried to speak out, to say that there was still life left in me, but all that came out was a struggling groan.

"She's alive! We need to take her somewhere quickly or she's not going to make it!"

* * *

"How did you end up there?"

The small green head, later introduced by the name Kenta, asked me with wide eyes, matching his wide curiosity. We were sitting in a small converted barn-house which looked at least a millennia old. The walls were bare, damp covering it more than paint, it was snowing dried plaster from ceiling and the carpet could have been a deep red but was now a worn out beige. I was sitting next to the fireplace, covered up with a blanket and hugging a hot water bottle, it's colour impossible to see due to all the masking tape surrounding it.

Kenta was sitting opposite me, swallowed up by a huge red jumper, around ten sizes bigger than his. In the corner of the room, a mysterious young man, with stunning features, sat on the ledge of the window staring out with his golden eyes.

"It's a very long story, and you would-"

"No, no I wanna hear it!"

"Uh-o-ok then well it sorta started like this"

_The day was chilly, one of the first of winter, I remember I was wearing a grey chunky cardigan with my skinny jeans and Ugg boots. The sun was out and the way it tapped on my face made me feel beautiful._

"Hikaru can you tell it in less detail because-"

"You wanna hear it or not?!"

"Ye-yeah please continue,heh heh"

_It was on that day that I laid eyes on him for the first time. I still believe I heard music in my head and fireworks gently burst around the place. It was like seeing a shooting star for the first time and making that exhilarating first wish- but I have since learned that those wishes do not always come true._

_It was that same night that I sat tirelessly by my window, searching for a falling star despite the bright lights of the city. I remember shielding my eyes as I searched the horizon._

_I will always remember that moment when I looked up after almost giving up, that single falling star gently from the sky to the earth, so fast I almost thought I dreamed it up. But I know I didn't._

_I will never forget that single wish I made on that gentle shot of light: I wished he would come to love me. I wished for him._

_The next day proved to be sunny again, I remember being optimistic that I would see him again at the same place and that this time he would talk to me, but I didn't see him, and I felt my heart breaking._

_I remember going home, depressed, and changing to a party dress the colour of the ocean that fell in soft folds of fabric. I can recall that I went to a dance that night alone. I never wanted to, but it was a decision that had been made for me against my will somehow._

_Then I saw him. Not at the dance but outside the gate looking like he was waiting for someone. At first he did not see me,then he turned, and how glorious it was! I could see his face light up and he heading towards me with that dazzling smirk . He introduced his self and I could not say anything and when I did I stammered so much. After we went for a walk and when we reached my house, at that moment he took me in his arms and gave me my first kiss. That was all it took for me to forget that I'd had a life before I'd ever laid eyes on him. I felt real. Little did I know it was fake._

_The time that followed, I recall, was filled with blissful days and whispered sweet nothings. Days spent entirely on the couch, just us talking, or more like me talking and him going "hmm" and "yeah". Days spent for me and days spent for him, and days that were for both of us and no one else._

_I went home after one of these such days, feeling better than I ever had. I waltzed dreamily over to my window, twirling gently and looked out into the cool night air._

_"I wish that he'll never leave me" was my whispered wish. I didn't dare say it any louder. It would only have brought the truth of the matter down upon me that much faster._

_And now we back to this day, our very last day._

_It started like every other day did. He called me, and we laughed on the phone for nearly an hour before we finally agreed on a meeting place. When we met, he leaned over to kiss me hello, and I kissed him back until I heard a small shriek that came behind him._

_A slim blond was standing there, tears in her eyes and body trembling._

"_K-k-ky-oya h-how could you?"_

"_Yumay, I can explain, its not wha-" _

"_HOW COULD YOU WHEN WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH!" she screamed and cried._

_I did not know what was happening all along, until reality hit me like a bullet. _

_He was cheating on the girl. With me._

_I felt numb throughout my body, I wanted to scream so badly but nothing came out, 'It's not happening, this is all a bad dream'. That's what I thought,but as always this was not the case. I remember that I turned and ran, away from that place, away from him. I was barely breathing and crying so hard the sleet could barely compare._

_I remembering collapsing, breathless but still sobbing, in the middle of a busy street with cars all around me, all wanting to get through._

_They could have run me over and I wouldn't have cared._

_I remember I lay there, minutes or hours, just crying, just thinking about that wish that never came true. Cars navigated around me, some calling the police, but no one came and told me to move. No one came out to see me._

_When I finally got up and started heading home, I was still walking awkwardly, bobbing back in forth._

_I was trying to find my way but my brain was not working, and when I thought I might have found it, I tripped and fell. I didn't have the strength to move, so I just lay on the ground once again and continued to cry. There I lay for continuous hours, freezing but not trying to fight back, my energy and life slowly draining away. The rain, more like sleet, fell in daggers. My body frozen and numb-still I could feel it penetrating my skin. It reminded me that even if everything else in my life was ending, at least I could still feel._

* * *

"And well, that's when you found me, I think?"

I looked at away from the fire and at Kenta, whose eyes filled with sadness and regret (of asking). "I'm so sorry for asking, I mean-"

"No don't be, it actually made me feel better, and it's kinda funny,"

"Huh?"

"I always thought this kinda stuff happened in movies, ya know, girl falls in love with a guy and he turns out to be a player, and even the kissing part! Well who could have known this would have happened to me...but at least I had someone kind to talk to about it"

He smiled at that, feeling less regretful and more pleased. I looked at the window where the golden eyed teen sat, staring at me with what looked like astonishment. We kept staring at each other until Kenta broke the ice.

"Well I don't know about you two but I am starving! I am going to get something for us, I'll be right back!"

With that he headed towards-which was most likely-the kitchen. The guy also got up and started to head out of the door, until I stopped him.

"Hey, um you there?"

He stopped and turned his head slightly towards me, signalling me to speak.

"I just want to thank you for saving me and...what's your name?"

"Ryuga"

"Well thank you Ryuga, without your help I would have been a ice-lolly."

"That was pathetic,"

"Huh?"

"What you did was pathetic, you should never let anyone pull you down no mater what, especially a two timing jerk like him!"

"Well you don't know how I felt, it was the-"

"Most horrible feeling on Earth, I know."

Silence. Nothing but pure silence.

"How do you know, Ryuga?"

Instead of replying he turned back and made his way out. Afterwards Kenta came back with some microwavable pizza and cans of energy drinks. Me and him ate but Ryuga was not to be seen.

"I have to go now it's going to get too late,"

I started to head out, thanking Kenta again for his help and the food.

"Ryuga will drop you off, Hikaru"

"No it's fine I will manage"

"But you don't know the way, it's fine he won't mind at all."

* * *

At the end Kenta won the argument and Ryuga 'willingly' took me all the way to my house. He left me on my front door, looking rather chilled than annoyed.

"Thank you Ryuga..."

"Humph...it was nothing, plus I needed some fresh air myself,"

"No not just this, but what you said before, it really made me think about everything, how I was fooled so easily and how-how-ha"

Tears filled up my eyes. Come on Hikaru don't be such a priss, don't cry over him, especially in front of Ryuga, just don't. But it was too late. Tears already had fell.

What happened next was totally unexpected. A strong pair of arms wrapped around me and a head rested upon my own. It felt so comfortable and so warm in the freezing cold of the night.

"Don't cry" he whispered in a harsh yet some-what comforting tone, and lifted his hand up to wipe the tears of my face. I stopped crying and stepped back, shocked by his action. This was definitely too much to take in one day. He backed as well and then started walking in the opposite direction. He didn't even say good bye. I started to opening the door until I heard him say something pretty...heart-touching.

"Hikaru, nobody is worth your tears and the one who is, won't make or even allow you to cry."

* * *

**This was my first fanfic and that is all thanks to Kingdom's Oathkeeper for helping me! Without her this would not exist and she did mainly most of the hard work so a lot of credit goes to her!**

**The shooting star bit is actually from experience as I have seen one and wished for a year supply of chocolate, but that went sort of a flop! **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**A.B.D.Y.Z **


End file.
